Kickin' it with Lindsey
by Kickin'ItFan4Life24
Summary: Meet Lindsey Summer Davis a first degree black belt and the new girl in town. Her parents are always away doso she moved in with her Uncle Ty. and she always loved karate. Join Lindsey as she joins the gang. In High school, Karate, and getting Jack and Kim together. Jack/Kim, Eddie/Grace, Milton/Lindsey, and Jerry/Mika. Look on my for everything about Lindsey
1. Joining the Bobby Wasabi Dojo

My name's Lindsey Summer Davis and this is my story. I was born in Florida and raised there until recently. My parents had to go on a business trip like always. So I decided to move in with my Uncle Ty to Seaford, California. I have a little sister named Sydney who lives with my parents and I own three dogs. I have a French bulldog named Duncan, an English bulldog named Charlie, and a boxer named Carter.

We had just got to our new dog breeding farm two days ago and I was in my room unpacking. I got to my box that said **KARATE THINGS.** My dogs were all in my room lounging on my bed. I opened the box and grabbed my picture of my friends at my old dojo and said, "I miss you guys." I put the picture next to my bed on the nightstand.

I heard a knock on the door and said, "Yeah?" My Uncle Ty said, "Lindsey can I come in?" I said, "Sure Uncle Ty." He came in and sat down on my desk chair and said, "I know that this move was hard for you but I enrolled you in the local high school. And I think that you should enroll at my dojo. It's called the Black Dragon Martial Arts Academy." I said, "Uncle Ty I really appreciate you looking for a new dojo for me but I've already found one that I want to enroll at it's called the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Please understand Uncle. I'm going to head over there in a little while."

My Uncle Ty said, "Alright I'll let you join because I love you. Well I'll leave you to finish your unpacking." She left and closed the door and I grabbed my old Gi from the White Tiger dojo and held it and decided to put it in my closet. Even if they didn't have a White Tiger dojo it would remind me of all of my friends in Florida.

I finished talking out the rest of my stuff for karate and grabbed my leash for Carter and said, "Hey boy let's go on a walk." He jumped off my bed and sat down in front of me and let me put his leash on. I told Charlie and Duncan to by good and closed my door to my room and walked into the kitchen where my Uncle Ty was making a sandwich and I said, "Uncle I'm going to go apply for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." My uncle said, "Okay. Do you have your phone?"

I replied, "Yeah I do. I'll see you in a little bit." I walked out of the house and started walking to the strip mall that we passed on the way here when my dog Duncan kept bothering me when I was trying to read my book. Once I was their I tied Carter to the post out front and walked into the dojo and knocked on the office door.

I heard a man's voice say, "Come in." I walked in and said, "Hi I'm looking to enroll at your dojo." The man said, "Please sit down." I sat down and he said, "Can I have your name?" I replied, "Lindsey Davis." He said, "Wait Lindsey Davis with the White Tigers from Florida?" I replied, "That would be me." The man said, "I'm Rudy Gillespie. Well you can start today. I'll go get you a Gi."

He got up and walked over the cabinet and said, "This should fit you. What belt are you?" I replied, "I'm a first degree black belt." He said, "Okay your going to be the highest ranked belt in the dojo. Can I have your phone number." I replied, "Sure thing." I gave him my cell number and said, "Call me when it's time for class. I've got to go. My dog Carter is outside and I don't want him to get crazy."

I walked outside and pulled my long brown hair into a pony tail. Truth is that my hair changes to blonde in the sun and my eyes change colors. I untied Carter and grabbed my phone and called home.

My Uncle Ty answered saying, "Lindsey is that you?" I replied, "Yeah. I'm on the way home. I enrolled in the Bobby Wasabi dojo and I start today." My uncle said, "That's great. Did you bring Carter on a walk with you?" I said, "Yeah. Well I've got to go." My Dad said, "Okay bye Linds."

My dog and I walked home and once inside I undid his leash and he ran up to my room. I saw that my Uncle was in the living room.

I walked up to my room and saw that Carter was sitting outside my room waiting for me to open my door. I opened the door and closed it before grabbing my box that said **NEWSPAPER ARTICLES. **I opened the box and grabbed the four binders and put them on one of the shelves above my bed.

I grabbed my last box and unpacked it and saw that it was almost four. I was about to bring my boxes when my cell phone rang. I answered saying, "Hello?" There was a man's voice that said, "Lindsey. Can you come down to the dojo. It's almost time for class." I replied, "Okay. I'm on my way."

I grabbed my duffle bag that had my karate Gi in and grabbed my water bottle and walked downstairs. I filled it with water and a few ice cubes and I said, "Uncle. I've got to go. It's time for my lesson." My uncle said, "Okay Lindsey have fun. Are you riding your bike?" I replied, "Yeah."

I walked to the garage and opened the door and put my Duffle bag in the basket with my water bottle, and my cell phone. I put my helmet on and walked by bike out of the garage and said, "Uncle Ty. Can you close the garage? I have to get to my karate lesson." My uncle said, "Sure Lindsey. Have fun."

I got on my bike and started towards the dojo. As soon as I got to the mall I chained up my bike and grabbed my stuff out of the basket. I walked into the dojo and Rudy said, "Milton, Eddie, Jerry. This is Lindsey she's a first degree black belt. Lindsey this is Milton, Eddie, and Jerry."

I said, "Hi guys it's nice to meet you." A guy with ginger hair said, "Hi Lindsey it's nice to meet you. I'm Milton. When did you start martial arts?" I replied, "When I was four it kind of stuck." An African-American boy stepped up and said, "Hi Lindsey I'm Eddie and the boy next to me is Jerry."

Rudy then said, "Alright enough with the introductions. Lindsey you can have this locker." I walked over to the locker and put my water bottle and my phone in it. I said, "Thanks I'm going to go get changed."

I walked into the women's changing room and got changed into my Gi and pulled my hair into a braid and took off my sneakers and socks. I walked out of the changing room and onto the mats. The others were stretching out so I started stretching out.

Rudy then came over and said, "Milton, Eddie, Jerry work on your own for a little bit. I want to work with Lindsey." He walked over and I stopped stretching. He grabbed a board and said, "Since you're a black belt you can break a board right?" I replied, "Yeah I can." He held out the board and I broke it and we worked together for a while before he went to help the others.

I continued working on my own and then Rudy said, "Well that's it for today. Lindsey I have a feeling that your going to help this dojo." I walked over to my locker and Rudy said, "Oh I forgot. I have to go get your dojo shirt."

I took a drink of my water and the others said, "Hey Lindsey you want to head over to Phil's?" I said, "Sure I have nothing else to do. Just let me get changed."

I walked into the women's changing room and got changed back into my clothes. I walked out with my bag and grabbed my stuff out of my locker and walked to Phil's with the others.

We sat down and ate until it was time for me to go. I said, "I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Did you go to Seaford high?" Eddie replied, "Yeah we do. Do you?" I replied, "My first day's tomorrow. Well see you guys."

I walked to my bike unchained it and put my stuff in the basket after I treated my mother telling her that I was on the way home. I rode home and once I was there I opened the door to the garage and put my bike in it's spot. I grabbed all my stuff and closed the door before walking into my house.

My three dogs came running and while I was petting them I said, "I'm home." My Uncle Ty said, "Good did you eat?" I replied, "Yeah after the lesson we went to a place near the dojo."

I walked into the kitchen and saw that my Uncle Ty was in there. I Said, "I'm going to go get my backpack ready for school and video chat with Asher. Love you."

I walked up to my room and walked in and grabbed my blue backpack and grabbed all my stuff that was on my desk and put it in my backpack.

I then logged onto my video chat account. It said _BlackBelt'srock. _I looked for Asher's account and saw that he was logged on and I clicked on his username which was _Crazy4MyGirlfriend. _Once his face appeared he said, "Hey baby. How's your day?" I said, "Good. How's Florida?" He said, "Good. But we miss you at the dojo."

I said, "I know I miss you to. But I've got to go. I have school tomorrow. Bye." We both logged off and I took my shower and then got changed into my pj's and went to bed.

**Okay so the first chapter's done. If you want to see what my Characters look like look under kickin it with Lindsey. I only own Asher and Lindsey. Read & Review.**


	2. First Day of School

**Thank you guys for the review. I hope you like this next chapter. I only own Lindsey. I decided that Lindsey is going to only have the Boxer carter. I might not update twice a week since school started. But good news is that I'm a SENIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL. But I will try to update every weekend. Enjoy ;)**

**Lindsey's Schedule is this**

**Math- Mr. Ray period 1 room 210**

**English- Mrs. Holland period 2 room 10**

**Science- Ms. Brian period 3 room 120**

**Lunch-Café period 4**

**Study Hall- Mr. Hamilton period 5/6 room 106**

**Gym- Mrs. Rogers period 7/8 gym**

**Social Studies- Mrs. Carter period 9/10 room 220**

**French- Mr. Jackson period 11 room 40 **

Chapter 2: First Day of School

As my alarm clock went off and I turned it off I realized that it was my first day of school. I pushed my blanket off and I went to my closet and one of my pairs of skinny jeans, my 2-in-1 shirt, and my flats.

I got dressed and put in my pink headband in and grabbed my karate stuff before grabbing my backpack and walking downstairs. Once I was downstairs I saw my Uncle Ty reading the newspaper. I said, "Morning Uncle Ty." He said, "Morning Linds. How did you sleep?" I grabbed my water bottle out of the freezer and said, "Good. Hey uncle do you think my parents even miss me?"

He got up and grabbed my hand and made me sit down and said, "Lindsey I'm positive that they miss you. But I'm glad that you're here." I said, "Thanks Uncle Ty you're the best Uncle a girl could ask for." I got up and hugged him and said, "I've got to go or I'm going to be late for school."

I grabbed a bagel and my Uncle said, "I'll drive you to school. Come on." He took my karate bag and water bottle and lead me out to the car. My Uncle started towards Seaford High School and asked, "You have everything?" I said, "Yeah Uncle. I'm using all my stuff for my old school. Uncle stop worrying yourself so much."

We got to the school and I grabbed all my stuff and said, "I'll miss you Uncle. I'll text you later. Love you." Hey said, "I'll miss you to. Good luck in school. I'll see you at home."

I walked into the school and into the main office and walked up to the lady. She said, "How can I help you?" I said, "I start today I need my locker and schedule." The lady said, "What's your name?" I replied, "Lindsey Davis."

She typed on her computer and printed my schedule and handed it to me along with my locker combination. She then said, "Have a nice day."

I walked out of the main office and to my locker and opened it and put my duffle bag and water in it. I locked and saw that I had math first. I closed my locker and locker neighbor said, "First day?" I replied, "Yeah it is. Hi I'm Lindsey." She said, "Well I'm Kim see you around."

I then looked at my schedule and then went upstairs and into my class. I walked up to the teacher's desk and said, "Hi I'm new. I was wondering what I need for class?" The teacher said, "I was wondering what day you would come. I'm Mr. Ray. For this class you need a binder, notebook, and I'll get you a textbook."

He walked over to the closet and grabbed a textbook and handed it to me and said, "You can sit next to Milton." I walked over to the desk put my backpack on the floor and put my book on the desk. I opened my backpack and grabbed my Math binder.

Milton said, "It's your first day right?" I replied, "Yeah. Do you go to the dojo after school?" Milton said, "Yeah we do. Lindsey can I see your schedule?" I said, "Sure." I handed it to him my schedule and he said, "You have classes with Eddie, Jerry, and me. You have lunch with all three of us. Why don't you eat with us?" I said, "Alright Milton I will."

The teacher then said, "Okay everybody we have a new student. Lindsey Davis I want you all to be nice to her. Okay now everybody takeout your notebooks we have notes to take."

Milton handed me my schedule and we started talking notes. When the bell rang I put my stuff in my bag and Milton asked, "Lindsey what do you have next?" I said, "English." Milton said, "I have Chemistry. See you later."

I walked back downstairs and to my locker and took my math stuff out of my backpack and into my locker and walked to my English class. My teacher was Mrs. Holland and she gave me the textbook and a copy of the play of Romeo and Juliet. She then said, "Everybody has an assigned part. Will you be Juliet?" I said, "Sure I love plays."

I went to my seat and Kim said, "Hey Lindsey. How's your day going?" I said, "Good. What are you doing after school?" Kim replied, "I have my karate lesson to go to. What about you?" I replied, "Same. You want to come over after karate? We could do anything." Kim replied, "Sure. You want to meet a the strip mall?"

I replied, "Sure thing." We continued talking until class started and then we started working on the play. When the bell rang we put our stuff away and Kim said, "I have biology next. What about you?" I replied, "Same." We decided to walk together but we first stopped at our lockers so I could put my stuff in it and so Kim could grab her stuff for biology.

On the way there Kim asked, "Can we have a movie marathon at your house?" I replied, "Sure thing. It's going to be fun." We walked into the classroom and Kim said, "The only empty seat is near me." We walked over and I said, "I'll be right back I need to get my stuff from the teacher.

I walked up and said, "Ms. Brian. I'm Lindsey Davis." She said, "Okay. I'll get your textbook." She got one and handed it to me and said, "Kim can tell you what we're on." I sat down and Kim said, "Hey weren't you with the White Tiger Martial Arts Academy in Florida?" I replied, "Yeah I was but I just moved here. I decided to continue with martial arts though. Aren't you a part of the Black Dragons?"

She replied, "Yeah." And then class started and all we did was take notes until the bell rang. I said, "Kim I'll see you later. I'm meeting up with some friends from karate." I grabbed my stuff and went to my locker and put all my stuff in for science in it and then walked to the lunch room.

I got on line and got my lunch and looked around for the guys. I then heard, "Lindsey over here!" I walked over and sat down with the guys and they said, "So how's your day going?" I replied, "Good. Milton what's wrong?"

He replied, "The Black Dragons are coming over." He grabbed my arm and said, "Lindsey they probably want you to join." I said, "Don't worry guys, I'd never join them." While I thought, 'even if my uncle is the owner.'

A guy with curly hair then said, "Well what do we have here? A first degree black belt hanging out with the Bobby Wasabi Losers." I said, "Hey just because it's not the best dojo it doesn't mean it can't be better."

The boy said, "Well I'm Frank. You should join the Black Dragons." I said, "And you should be in a different grade but your not. Now listen to me very carefully. I will never join your dojo now leave us alone."

They walked away and Eddie said, "Why aren't you afraid of them?" I said, "I was to never be afraid. The Black Dragons aren't a threat trust me." Milton said, "Let's just finish lunch." We ate and then I went to my next class.

By the time that school ended I was ready to work out. I grabbed all of my stuff and put it in my back pack even the textbooks and saw Kim and she said, "Well. I'll see you later."

I said, "Yeah. Bye Kim." I closed my locker and walked out of school. Once I was out front I saw Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. I said, "Hey guys. Wait up." I ran over to them and said, "Mind if I walk with you guys?" Jerry said, "No we don't babe." I said, "Don't call me babe. I have a boyfriend called Asher."

We walked over to the dojo and walked in and Rudy said, "Good you guys are here. I'm going to work with all of you today. Go get changed into your training clothes and We'll get started."

I walked into the lady's changing room and got changed into my Gi and took of my flats. I was about to leave the changing room when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was a text message from Uncle Ty. It read _Hey Babygirl I'm going to be home a little late tonight. You can order in if you want or you can cook. I love you Lindsey -Uncle Ty._

I sent back a message that said, **I'll cook for us Uncle Ty. Before I forget I have a friend coming over. Love you Uncle Ty ~Lindsey.**

I put my phone in my bag and walked out and Rudy said, "About time. What took you so long!" I said, "Sorry my Uncle texted me telling me that he's going to be home late tonight." Milton said, "Your living with your Uncle?" I said, "Yeah. My parents are always away on business and bringing my little sister with them. I finally had enough so I decided to move in with my Uncle."

Rudy said, "That's great your Uncle seems to really love you." I said, "Yeah sometimes he seems more like my Dad then my actually Dad. But we should start practice right?"

Rudy said, "She's right let's get started." We all got ready and started practice. Once practice ended I got changed into my clothes that I wore for school. I walked out and grabbed all my stuff and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I then walked out and into the strip mall and looked for Kim once I saw her. I walked up and said, "Hey. How was practice?" She said, "Good. What about yours?" I replied, "Good. Well let's go to my house."

We walked to my house and inside and put our stuff down and I said, "I'll get the movies. What do you like?" She said, "Do you have the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson?" I said, "Yeah they are my favorite series. I'll go get them."

I walked into my room and grabbed all the movies and walked into the living room and we made popcorn and started watching all the movies. When we got up to the Harry Potter series Kim's phone went off. She said, "My Mom is here. Bye Lindsey I had so much fun." I said, "Me to. We should do this again."

She grabbed her stuff and I turned off the movies and put on Disney Channel. I looked at the time and saw that it was five. The house phone then went off and I said, "Hello?" The voice said, "Lindsey it's Uncle Ty. I'm on my way home. The dojo is closed and I'm going to work on some paperwork at home." I said, "Okay I'm cooking dinner. Do you like tacos?" My Uncle Ty said, "Yeah I love tacos." I said, "Good. See you in a little bit."

I got the meat out and put it in the pan. When the door opened my Uncle Ty said, "Lindsey I'm home." I said, "I'm in the kitchen Uncle." He walked in and said, "Hey Lindsey. I stopped at the store and got some taco shell's for us. Do you need me to do anything?"

I said, "Yeah can you watch the meat? I need to cut up the other stuff." My uncle said, "Sure thing." I walked over and got out a knife and then I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an onion, tomato, lettuce, and some other things and got out some put and the separate things cut up into them. I said, "Thanks Uncle." I looked at the meat and saw it was done and put of the stove and left it on the stove and said, "It's ready."

We each made two and my Uncle said, "How was school?" I said, "Good I have some homework to do but I should get it done pretty easily." HE said, "Good. I'm glad you had a good day."

We finished dinner and I then did my homework. When I was done I put book socks on my textbooks. I then walked down and said, "Hey Uncle I'm going to take a shower and then go on my bed and then go to bed." He said, "Alright Lindsey."

I walked into my room and took my headband out and grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I walked out and sat down at my desk and went on my computer until 10 and then I shut down and went to bed.

**Yay Chapter 2 done. Next Saturday I'm going to have up the first episode of Kickin it. Wasabi Warriors. To see her outfits go to my profile and look under my Polyvore collection for Kickin it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review**

**~Kickinitfan4life24**


	3. Wasabi Warriors

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. I only own Lindsey. Now on to chapter three which is the first episode of the series Wasabi Warriors. Hope you like Lindsey's parts in it. And to the person who reviewed who asked where was Jack. He wasn't in the story yet but now he is.**

**Chapter 3: Wasabi Warriors**

As my alarm went off I shut it off and went to the end of my bed and got dressed. I was dressed in my grey Florida Gators tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and my grey converse sneakers.

I braided my hair into a side braid with a small strand braided in the braid. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs with my phone and ipod and grabbed an apple and ate it before I headed out to my bus stop.

I put in my headphones and locked the door. Once the bus came I got into my seat and grabbed my homework planner and made sure I did everything I put it away. I had moved to Seaford a couple of weeks ago but it was already feeling more like home then Florida had ever.

The only sad thing was that my boyfriend Asher and I seemed to be pulling apart and I seemed to be closer to Milton. I mean yeah I liked him but I had Asher. Didn't I?

When I got to school and went to class. By the time lunch came around I was ready to see with my friends. I grabbed my lunch and sat down near my friends.

We were talking when a new boy came in. I said, "Hey guys. Have you seen him before?" Jerry said, "No."

Eddie called over to the new kid saying, "Hey new kid." And waved his hand as to tell him to come over and sit with us. The kid walked over and Jerry said, "Uhh. What are you doing Eddie?" The kid sat down and Jerry continued to say, "We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels."

I said, "Yeah and none of those with sit with us." The kid laughed and said, "Well I'm Jack. So how do you guys all know each other." Milton said, "Were friends. We do karate together after school." Jerry said, "We don't just do karate Milton. These fists are registered weapons. In fact I've already got a few calls about joining the navy seals." Eddie said, "Navy seals. Your afraid of baby seals." I said, "It's true Jerry and you guys try to do karate. Hi Jack. I'm Lindsey nice to meet."

We all laughed and Frank from the Black Dragons threw a meatball at the back of Milton's head and he yelled, "GAHH." I looked at him and said, "Really Milton really?"

The Black Dragons laughed and Jerry said, "That's awesome. The kid from the Black Dragon dojo just wailed you in the…" He just got nailed in the face and said, "Not cool man not cool." Jack said, "Aren't you going to do anything? Wait I thought you guys knew karate?" I said, "I'm the one who knows it best. But my Uncle forbid me from getting in fights with them at school. Unless he wants me to call my parents. Who are in England at the moment."

The guys looked at me and I said, "Stop staring it's rude." Milton then said, "Yes we do." Hey then got up and sat down and said, "They know it better then all of us except for Lindsey." Jack said, "It's cool I got this."

He pushed in his chair and Milton said, "Why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him." I shrugged at said, "Maybe he knows karate?"

We heard Jack said, "Hey I like your outfits. You guys cheerleaders?' I thought, 'Uncle Ty wouldn't like that.' Frank said, "No. Well Brian use to be." He hid his head and I almost laughed.

Frank got up and said, "So you got a problem or something." He did some karate moves that he thought was frightening when truth was my dog would look more intimidating.

The cafeteria got all quite and Jack said, "I didn't come over here to fight man." Frank throw a punch at Jack when he turned around and Jack caught it and said, "Okay you probably shouldn't of done that."

He twisted Franks arm and spun him before kicking him in the stomach and Frank fell over the lunch table. Jack then fought to of the Black Dragons at the same time. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry hid under the table and I was just kept watching Jack fight I wasn't afraid like they were. Jack then grabbed a chair and kicked it at one of the Black Dragons. The guy jumped over the chair and went at Jack and Jack kicked him into the chair. He then fought two of the Black Dragons at once again. Once their was one again he grabbed the guys arm and slammed his head into a bowl of pudding and said, "Enjoy your pudding." Frank then came back for a second attack and Jack used the guy as a shield having him attack Frank and then sent him in the garbage. Jack then used the plate of meatballs and sent them into Franks eyes and mouth and then Frank ran out of the cafeteria. Followed quickly by Jack.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry then came out of under the table and Milton said, "That was the most incredible thing I have every seen in my life and I've been to the icecapades." I said, "Really Milton really? I've seen plants more exciting then that."

As soon as that I walked out and went to the rest of my classes and then to the dojo. When I got there I walked into the women's changing room and changed into my black and pink sweat shorts and my pink tank top taking off my socks and sneakers. I sent my Uncle Ty a text that said _Hey Uncle I'm at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and I'll be home later but not as late as you. I love you Uncle Ty. Oh we have a new kid in school see you later ~Lindsey._

I walked out onto the mats and started stretching out while the guys ate pizza. I said, "Guys come on it's time to start class." Jerry said, "Come on Lindsey you're the only one who actually is good at Martial Arts. And Rudy isn't here yet he's talking to some guys in his office.

I shrugged and continued stretching and Milton said, "Wasn't Jack amazing with the Martial Arts!" I said, "Yeah he was I looked him on the internet and apparently his name is Jackson Brewer and he is one of the best martial artist that is thirteen but that's all the time I had to look at before the bell rang."

Jerry said, "Can you look more stuff up when you go home?" I said, "Sure I have nothing else to do." I then heard a thump and saw that Marge had flipped Eddie again. Jerry said, "Dude. Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again." I said, "No duh Jerry."

The two guys that Rudy was with walked out and Rudy walked over and said, "Guys what are you doing? Lindsey is the only one training. They said that if we don't win three belts at our next tournament their shutting us down."

I said, "What! They can't shut us down. This is the only place where I can go or I'll have to move back to Florida or join some other club." Jerry said, "Yo Rudy. You wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid Jack in here."

Eddie stated, "He was awesome. At lunch he took out four black dragons all by himself." I said, "Even I admit it was pretty amazing." Rudy said, "I don't care about some slap fight at school. Martial Arts is about beating kids up in the lunch room it's about getting better through hard-work and discipline." I said, "Rudy's right it can take years to get where people are."

Jerry burped and I said, "Eww. Jerry that's disgusting. Why am I friends with you again?" Jerry said, "What? You should be happy it came out the right end." Rudy said, "Okay that's enough pizza we need to win the belts." Rudy and I walked over and I dragged Jerry away from the pizza while Rudy brought it somewhere.

Rudy walked back in and we all sat down and Rudy said, "Everybody focus." We started mediating when Jack busted through the wall and we all back up and I said, "Nice entrance. Are you trying to kill us!"

Rudy looked at the wall and Marge said, "That boy just came right out the wall." Jack took off his helmet and said, "Okay you guys have got to try that."

A mall cop said, "Come here you." Jack then said, "Gotta go. Sorry about the wall." He then ran and flipped and tried to run out only to be caught by two other cops. Rudy asked, "Who was that kid?" We all shouted, "JACK!" Rudy then said, "Ohh."

The first cop then walked over to Jack and he looked down. Rudy then said, "Guys I can care of him." One of the cops handed Rudy something and Rudy said, "Lindsey come over here."

I walked over and said, "Yeah?" He whispered, "I think that I have a way to save the dojo. But I need him. Can you help?" I said, "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

He said, "We are going to scare him into joining the dojo?" Rudy paced in front of Jack while I sat down next to him. Rudy said, "Your in big trouble Jack. But if you join my dojo and help me win three belts. I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to juvie."

I said, "Yeah you don't want to go there. My ex-boyfriend went there. Never was the same again." Jack questioned, "Juvie?" Rudy said, "That's jail for kids fella." I said, "Rudy your acting crazy."

He shrugged and Jack said, "I would join your dojo but I'm not a karate guy, I'm a skater." Rudy said, "You took out four black dragons all by yourself. And did a perfect flying side kick through my wall not even Lindsey can do that."

I said, "HEY! Your know that I'm working on it." Jack replied, "Kay truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies."

I said, "Okay that's pretty awesome. My Uncle is a sensei but can be a big baby at times." Rudy ignored me and said, "Your grandfather trained Booby Wasabi the founder of this dojo and star of such classic movies. As samurai beach party, Kung Fu Cop, and Nana was a ninja.'' Jack said, "Yep."

I walked closer to them and Rudy said, "You know this dojo was built on the principals of the Wasabi code." The three of us then said, "We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi." But when Rudy and Jack said Wasabi they did it in a weird voice while I did it in my normal voice.

Rudy said, "So do we have a deal?" Jack replied, "Deal." I said, "Well Jack welcome to the dojo. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry can you show you around."

I looked at the mat and saw that they were gone and said, "One minute. MILTON! EDDIE! JERRY! Get your butts out here!" They came out and Milton said, "What do you need Lindsey?" I said, "Show Jack around I need to talk to Rudy."

Jerry said, "Fine. Come on Jack." They took him and I grabbed Rudy's arm and said, "In your office." We walked into his office and Rudy said, "What is it?" I said, "Give me the paper." He handed it to me and I said, "Rudy this says that he would be banned from the mall for two weeks. Why would you lie like that?"

Rudy said, "Lindsey we need him. Please don't say anything." I said, "Fine I won't but this better not end up like the father daughter dance that my father promised that he would go with me but then cancelled to go to a business trip in Hawaii."

Rudy said, "Your dad doesn't seem like he's there for you." I said, "Why do you think I came to live with my Uncle." Jack then walked in and said, "Rudy do you have a Gi that I could use?"

He said, "Yeah." While he looked for one Jack said, "So I heard that your new to the dojo also." I said, "Yeah I just moved here and it was either this one or the black dragons and I chose this one." Rudy then handed Jack his Gi and said, "Come on guys we have to practice."

We walked out and I stretched out until Jack came back out. We did practice and when it finished Eddie said, "Hey Jack want to head over to Phil's with us?"

He said, "Sure just let me change." The boys walked into the Men's changing room and I walked into the women's and I got changed into my outfit for school and I fixed my hair. When I walked out with my phone I said, "You guys ready?" They said, "Yeah."

We walked out to Phil's and sat down and ordered. After we ate Kim walked in and said, "Hey Jack. Hey Linds." I said., "Hey Kim." Jack was about to saw it when they guys said, "Hello Kim." Kim then said, "Umm can I talk to you for a minute?" And the guys said, "Yeah sure."

Jack then said to the guys, "Can you guys give me a minute. Vamoose. That means goes." Jerry said, "I know what vamoose means." He then started talking in Spanish as we left and once we exited I slapped him and said, "Let's head back to the dojo."

After we headed back to the dojo we got changed and started training again and waited for Jack to come in.

When he came in he was using what looked like an astronaut bo staff. 'Uncle Ty.' I thought. Jack said, "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Rudy said, "Sorry doesn't cut it Jack. Wait where did you get that astronaut bo staff?" Jack replied, "It was a gift from the Black Dragons. See we can all use it." I stopped hitting the dummy to see Jack try and hand it to Rudy.

Rudy then said, "No. Students from this dojo are forbidden from even entering the Black Dragon." Jack replied, "What! You can't forbid me from doing anything."

Rudy then said, "How could you betray me like this? If it wasn't for me you would have been banned from this mall from two weeks." Jack replied, "Banned from the mall? What you said I was going to juvie."

Rudy then said, "You know I say a lot of things. I'm what they call chatty." Jack then said, "What's your excuse?" I said, "I can't loose this place I'll have to move back to Florida where nobody is ever home."

He then turned back to Rudy and said, "You lied to me . You broke the Wasabi code." Rudy voice then went about four times higher and said, "Whaaaat?" Jack then said, "Kim was right. This place is a joke. I'm out of here."

Jack left and then Rudy said, "Fine go ahead. Who needs him?' We all said, "We Do!" Rudy then said, "What have I done." He then walked to the door and shouted, "Come Back."

The next day we were at the dojo packing up. I was wearing my shirt that said Be You Tiful, Boot cut jeans, and hair was down. And I grabbed a box and handed it to Milton.

Jack then walked in and Rudy said, "Jack your back!" Jack then said, "I'm just here to get my stuff. What's going on here?" Jerry said, "We're closing. No Jack. No Belts. No Dojo." I said, "Hey I'm right here."

Milton said, "Yeah but you're the only good one here." A man then walked in and said, "Milton David Krupnick. So this is your French horn lesson?" Milton said, "Dad I'm sorry. I was talking karate lessons because kids kept beating me up for talking French horn lessons."

Milton's dad then said, "Let's go Milton. Your lucky you didn't hurt yourself." Milton then said, "It's closing anyway. This is the only place I felt I really belonged. I'll let my bully know I'm available." Eddie said, "Now my moms going to send me back to Mrs. Kings Dance Academy. My body was not made to Mambo." Jerry then said, "Guess I'm a lone wolf again. And that's how I like it. Don't think for a second that I'm going to miss any of you meat bags." I said, "Yeah think you have problems. I'm still the new girl all I have left is surfing."

They looked at me and I said, "What? I like surfing shoot me." Milton then said, "See you around guys." We waved bye and then Jack said, "Milton. Hang on." Jack then got a board out of one of the boxes and said, "Why don't you show your Dad how you can break a board?"

He put it between two boxes and Milton said, "Break a board? I can barely cut a well cooked piece of fish." Jack said, "Just believe in yourself and do it." Milton then said, "I can't. When I was born my parents thought they'd given birth to a baby bird. I mean that's how…"

Jack then got annoyed and shouted, "DO IT KRUPNICK!" Milton then brought his hand down on the board and broke it. Milton then said, "Holy Christmas nuts!" I said, "Milton that was amazing." Milton's dad then whispered, "Milton?" Marge then said, "That ain't no baby bird right there. Uh uh."

Jerry and Eddie congratulated Milton and I hugged him and Rudy said, "That was unbelievable Jack. These guys are your friends. They didn't break the Wasabi code, I did." Jack then said, "I broke it to. You don't walk away from your friends when they need you."

We all walked over to Jack and Rudy. Rudy put his hand onto his palm and said, "Wasabi?" Jack looked over to us and we did the same gesture. Jack then did the motion and said, "Wasabi." Jerry then did his signature, "Whooooo."

Rudy then said, "Lindsey go get changed. You to Jack." I said, "Okay Rudy." I walked into the Women's changing room and changed into my shorts and tank top. I took the bow out of my hair and flipped my hair over my head and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

I walked out and Rudy said, "We're just waiting for Jack. I'm going to have him help me. No offense Lindsey but his moves are amazing." I said, "I know. I was thinking that to."

Jack then walked out and Rudy had us get into formation and he said, "Hut." We did the stance and Eddie hurt himself, Jerry fell, and Milton slapped himself across the face. Rudy then had Eddie go against Marge and he got flipped like always.

Jack then showed us a move and we all clapped and Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Marge went all at once and I said, "Guys! Maybe you should…" They didn't listen and ended up in a pile and I finished saying, "Go one at a time." WE helped them up and to the side and Rudy then said, "Lindsey you try the move." I tried it and actually did it. I said, "Okay that is pretty useful thanks Jack."

Rudy then was showing us some moves on a dummy and then had Milton do it. Milton did it put he got hit back by the dummy after we cheered. Rudy then had us get into formation again and said, "Hup." He did what he told us and ended by saying, "Wasabi!"

Rudy clapped and then said, "That was great guys. Okay the tournament is in a little bit. Go get your Gi's." I grabbed my bag and walked into the women's changing room and got changed and braided my hair and then walked out and Rudy said, "Good we should head over now. Everybody into my car."

We all got in when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and say that it was Asher. I answered and said, "Hey Asher." He said, "I heard from your Uncle that you were in a tournament." I said, "Yeah." He said, "Well good luck. Bye Lindsey." I said, "Bye Asher."

We hung up and I said, "Okay that was weird." Jack said, "What was?" I said, "My boyfriend Asher called me and our conversations are never that short. You know what I have to concentrate."

We got there and I asked, "Who are we against anyway?" Rudy replied, "The Black Dragons."

I thought, 'Great if Uncle Ty loses he won't be in a good mood.' We walked over to where we were going to wait and the announcer said, "Ladies and gentleman. Please welcome the Black Dragons."

And they did their entrance the announcer said, "And now our visitors. The Wasabi Warriors." We did our entrance which involved us looking like idiots and Jack hitting Jerry we went at sat near Rudy. The announcer then said, "Let the competition begin."

Rudy grabbed his clip board and said, "Okay guys. Eddie's up first." We looked over and saw Eddie praying. Jack said, "Oh man." He then walked over and knelt near Eddie and Eddie said, "Jack the guy I'm fighting is huge."

Jack said, "Oh come on he's not that big." I looked over and saw that Eddie's opponent was like the size of a mountain. I thought 'Good luck Eddie.' Jack then said, "Wow! What do they feed you brother?" Eddie said, "I don't think I can do this. Even Marge the lunch lady throws me around."

Jack then said, "Eddie look. This is your day to change all of that. If losing to Marge get's you angry then use it." we all said, "Come on Eddie." I said, "You can do it Ed."

His opponent laughed and said, "Your going down." Then Eddie for some reason yelled, "Marge!" He ran and took down the mountain man. We all cheered and Eddie was announced the winner.

Rudy said, "He did. We got our first belt." Jack then said, "Okay nu chucks are you next. Jerry all you gotta do…" Jerry said, "Save it Jack. I got this." He walked up and the other guy went first. That guy did well and then it was Jerry's turn. And he did real well until he yelled, "Whooo." And then he hit himself in a place that hurts for guys.

Jack and I ran over to him and I said, "Jerry. Are you alright?" Jack said, "Hey man are you okay?" Jerry replied, "Everything is purple." While Jack got Jerry over to the bench I grabbed then nu chucks.

Rudy said, "Okay Milton. Your up next. If you can break more boards then your opponent we win our second belt." Milton said, "I'm ready Rudy." When he brought his hands out he had oven mitts on his hands. I rolled my eyes and Jack said, "Would you please take off the oven mitts."

Milton flung them off and said, "By oven mitts do you mean weapon warmers." As he was walking up he dad said, "I love you Milton." Milton said, "I love you to Dad." And drew a heart in the air and his father said, "Wasabi." And then did some karate sounds.

Milton then walked up to Frank and they bowed and Frank cracked his neck and broke 1 board. Milton then said, "Double it." I was thinking, 'He's gone crazy.'

Jack said, "Yes. My mans going for the win." We clapped and Milton broke then both and we all clapped. Milton was declared the winner and then shook his butt in front of the Black Dragons.

And everything was fine until he pulled an illegal move and that's when Rudy said, "No. No he's doing the nipple twister. That's illegal." He was then revoked as winner.

Rudy said, "Milton you lost the belt. It was in your hands. Do you have any idea what that means." Milton said, "It means that I just had the best moment of my life." Rudy said, "I have to move back in with my parents." Eddie said, "Rudy we still have a chance Lindsey is doing bo staff fighting and Jack is doing the Vertical Peg kick."

I said, "Yeah I'm up now." I grabbed my bo staff and was up against a guy. We started and I clocked until I had an opening and send the bo staff flying out of his hand and re-won the second belt. Just one left.

I walked back over to the guys and Rudy said, "Good job Lindsey. Now we just need Jack to win." I said, "Hey don't worry Jack's moves are amazing."

Jack walked up and him and Kim circled each other. And then one of Uncle Ty's student attacked Jack from the back and he said, "Ohh. Ahh." We stood up and ran over. While Marge said, "Oh no. He didn't."

Uncle Ty then said, "Frank that is so wrong you are banished from this dojo banished I say." A guy lead him up and Jack said, "Rudy I can't get up." Rudy said, "Yes you can. You're the champ. You gotta get up. You gotta get up champ."

Jack then said, "Rudy I can't get up because your kneeling on my leg." I said, "Smooth Rudy smooth." Rudy said, "Oh. Sorry my bad." We then helped him over to the other side.

I then looked over and saw Kim throw her black belt to the ground and walk over to Jack after Rudy helped him up. After she said, "I do not have a crush on you." She then sat down next to me and Milton said, "I can't believe he's going to launch off one foot. That's one bad mama gamma." I said, "I know right." Jack got into position and Eddie said, "He's not launching off his foot. He's launching off his hands." Rudy said, "That's only been done once before. By a man named Bobby Wasabi."

We all said, "Whoa." Jack launched off his hands and knocked off the peg and it hit Milton's Dad. We ran over to Jack and helped him up and Rudy said, "We got our belts. We got our belts." My Uncle then said, "I hate Bobby Wasabi." He then clapped his hands and had his students follow him.

Rudy then said, "Come on guys. We're going home." Jerry said, "You know what I'm feeling?" Jack said, "I think we're all feeling it." We jumped and kicked and when we landed we went back to the dojo.

I walked to the women's changing room and changed into my outfit I wore to school and said, "Bye guys. I'm heading home. I've got to cook for me and my Uncle."

The guys said, "Bye Lindsey." I walked out and headed home. When I was home I decided to make my Uncle's favorite pasta dish. While it cooked I did my homework. When it finished I put it in two plates and when my Uncle came in. I said, "Hey Uncle. Dinner's in the microwave."

He said, "Thanks Lindsey. You did really good in the competition today." I said, "Thanks Uncle. Hey did Kim quit?" He said, "Yeah. Why?" I said, "Just wondering. I've got to go take a shower and go to bed." I walked up to my room and grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom and took my shower.

After my shower I brushed my hair and went to bed.

The next day I walked into the dojo wearing my white tank top, mindless behavior hoodie, boot cut jeans, and my sneakers. I said, "Hey guys," and walked into the women's changing room. When I walked out Jack throw up his apple and said, "Kay guys. Come on let's get to work alright."

He then dropped his apple and Kim caught it and threw it up to her hand and Jack said, "Kim. What are you doing here?" Kim said, "I quit the black dragon. You guys were alright in the tournament. But the way I see it you need all the help you can get."

Jerry said, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You can't just walk in here and assume your going to be a part of our dojo."

I said, "That's how I joined and Jack joined." Jerry ignored me and said, "You have to pass a test." Kim said, "Okay." She then knocked down all the dummies and Jerry said, "What do you think guys?"

Jack said, "She's in." Eddie said, "Got my vote." Milton said, "A plus." I said, "Welcome to the dojo Kim. Finally there's another girl. Come on let's go tell Rudy."

We walked over to Rudy's office and told him that she was going to be joining the dojo.

**Yeah third Chapter done. Next week I'll have Fat Chance up. Read and Review.**


	4. Fat Chance

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. I only own Lindsey. Now on to chapter four**

**Chapter 4: Fat Chance**

I was time for science in school I was wearing my anchor tank top, jean shorts, grey converse sneakers, and my believe necklace. I had my hair pulled into my hairstyle that took my side bangs on the left side on continued to braid it into the side braid with all of my hair.

I was putting my stuff for English in my locker and was talking to Kim when Milton came running over saying, "Guys! Guys! Want to know who just won the district wide spelling bee?"

Jerry shook his head and I said, "Be nice Jerry. Who Milton?" Milton said, "Thanks Lindsey. Here's a clue. M-E." Jerry said, "Meh." Milton said, "It's me ya toad." I said, "Congratulations Milton." Milton said, "Thank you Linds."

We saw what looked like a very tiny trophy and Eddie asked, "What is that?" Milton replied, "It's the trophy I won. It's a bronze bee." I said, "I'm sorry Milton but that's to small to be considered a trophy." Kim said, "Yeah. I've got fillings bigger then that think."

Milton said, "I rode a filly named persecutes all the way to the finish line. Now come on. How's the man? How's the man?" We were all not wanting to say something. But luckily the principals voice said, "Jack is the man."

We all started cheering , "Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" As we walked over to where Jack and the vice principal were. The principal said, "Now thanks to Jack's routine we've won our first gymnastics trophy in fifteen years." All of us (who were Jack's closet friends) started to cheer for him.

Milton only did it half heartedly. After the guy put it on the shelf with the other trophies, Jack said, "It wasn't really a routine. I was just trying to move fast enough so no-one would notice I was wearing a unitard." Two guys then walked passed in unitards and gave Jack a thumbs up.

Jack gave them a thumbs up and said, "When your wearing one of those things. Even when you win. You lose." I said, "True." everybody looked at me and I said, "What? Alright my parents had me do gymnastics when I was younger even though I hated it. Moving on."

Milton then said, "You know I just the first spelling bee our school has ever…" Eddie cut him off and said, "Hey show us what you did to win Jack." I thought. 'Yeah it's better then listening to Milton going on about winning the spelling bee.'

Once the principal gave Jack permission he showed us what he did to win. Which was some of the flips that he did for karate. We all cheered, "YEAH!"

The vice principal walked over and said, "Jack. I hope that this means that your going to stay on the gymnastics team." Jack said, "I told you, it was a one time deal. I win you your trophy and you get a little visit from the wedge wizard." Jerry smiled and the vice principal said, "I guess a deals a deal." Jack and the principal shook hands and Jerry said, "Just go with it."

He took baby powder out of his backpack and handed it to him and said, "Hold that for me." I said, "Why don't you just out it on the floor. He clapped his hands together and yelled, "Whoooooooo." The principal let out a girly scream as Jerry gave him a wedgie and in high pitched voice stated, "Is that all you got punk!"

We all laughed as he walked away and then the bell rang. Jack said, "All right let's go. Milton you coming?" Milton replied, "Yeah I'll catch up with you guys in a second."

We then walked away and went to class. After school we were all heading to the dojo. I had run home after school to get my karate stuff because I had forgot it this morning. I met back up with them and Milton was saying, "And at the very last second he caught me. He put me down and walked away. The only thing that I know about him is that his name tag said Yoshi Nakamura." Jack said, "Ehh never noticed him before."

I said, "Well Milton I'm glad your okay. And really Jack really?" Kim said, "Okay hang on. So you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her pony tail from left to right." I said, "Kim I think it was a braid." Jack said, "It was. It was a French braid. And first it was right to left and third maybe if that custodian had legs Donna Tobin I would of noticed him to."

Kim gave Jack a dirty look and we continued to walk over to the dojo. Rudy then came over to in front of the dojo pulling a wagon. He said, "Hey big news everybody. The magic shop across the mall went out of business. They half to sell everything at half price. I feel so bad for them. I think I'm going to cry."

He then said, "It's a good thing I have this handkerchief." he pretended to cry and did one of the eldest's magic tricks that their was. Jerry said, "Yo I don't know how he's doing that man. But he's freaking me out."

We walked into the dojo and Rudy continued to say, "Anyway since the store closed a storage space opened up in the basket directly below us. I finally have a place for all my stuff."

Eddie said, "It's about time. This place is getting pretty cluttered." Rudy said, "It is not." Kim then said, "Rudy this place looks like a crazy old cat lady lives here." Rudy then said, "Okay that is a bit of an exaggeration." Kim then said, "Really." Then her and myself went over and opened it and all of Rudy's stuff came out including a cat?

I said, "Really Rudy? You have a cat." Rudy said, "That is not my cat." He then walked away with the wagon stopping in front of the cat saying, "Are you coming Tip Tip."

The cat got on the wagon and Rudy pulled it towards his office. After karate practice we all went home since it was late and I went to bed. I woke up really early though to go surfing.

I was in school now wearing my white shirt with a black heart, my jean skirt, my white strap sandals, and one of my braided buns. Jerry said, "Bringing presents to custodians? That's not cool. I mean what's next? Bringing the crossing guard to the prom?" Eddie then said, "I already tried. But she just wants to be friends." Jerry looked at him weird and Kim said, "I think that it's sweet that Milton brought new friend a cake."

I said, "She's right." I then yawned and Kim said, "Why are you yawning?" I said, "Sorry I got up really early to go surfing. The waves were awesome which is why I look like I'm going to collapse."

Milton then said, "Thanks Kim. Thanks Lindsey. See when somebody does something great. You know save a life or win a spelling bee. They deserve some recognition."

He then knocked on the janitors closet and then again. I said, "Milton. I don't think he's there." Jerry said, "Let's just open it." Jerry opened it and we all saw the newspaper clippings and the trophy and said, "Whoa."

Jack then said, "Do you know what this means?" Jerry said, "I know exactly what this means. Our custodian is King of the babies." I said, "No. Yoshi Nakamura. I knew that name was familiar. I learned about him at the White Tiger Dojo." 

My friends then said, "You really spent a lot of time their." I said, "I know. Look at the white tiger dojo they select only the ones that they think will be the best and train them form an early age to become champions. And I was chosen. Why do you think I only do Martial arts and surfing. But anyway I think that's he's a champion sumo wrestler or was. We need to look him up online."

We then went to our next class. We walked into the lunch room and were laughing when Jerry then said, "Yo check it out guys. Their it is." Milton said, "Come on." We walked over and he said, "Mr. Nakamura. I just want a thank you for saving my life the other day." Yoshi Nakamura said, "That's what I do. Mop up pudding barf, collect trash, and catch flying boys. I'm living the dream."

Milton then said, "We stopped by your closet and saw your newspaper clippings, trophies, and your medals. Your amazing." Eddie then said, "Then we checked up out on the internet. You were a six time sumo champion."

Jack said, "Yeah the match where you lost your diaper thing and kept fighting that was awesome. And disturbing but mostly awesome." I said, "It was. Do you know Sensei O'Donnell at the White Tiger Dojo?" He said, "Yes. Why do you ask?" I said, "He was my Sensei before I moved here and he was always talking about you."

Nakamura said, "That was a long time ago. I used to be a hero in Japan and know I plunge toilets." He walked over to Jerry and said, "And you. You either change your diet or use the bathroom at home Jerry." Jerry then asked, "Wait you know my name?" Nakamura said, "In the janitors room we call you the bowl."

Jerry then said, "You hear that you guys! I'm the bowl buster whooooo." I grabbed his ear and said, "Stop cheering it isn't worth it and that's disgusting Jerry."

Kim then said, "Sir. I love that awesome victory dance you do. The Nakamura stomp. We all agreed with her and Nakamura said, "It started when I saw a spider in the ring. The crowd loved it so I just ran with it." Eddie then said, "Come on man. Do it for us." Nakamura said, "I couldn't I'm at work." Milton then convinced him by saying, "Please just this once." Nakamura said, "Fine just one for you little body." He then did it and we all fell and the food that the principal was carrying went onto his head and he came over just as we were getting up and said, "Look what you did!"

Nakamura said, "I'm sorry sir. We were just having a little fun." The principal said, "Fun? I didn't hire you to jump around like some hop scotching hippo." Milton then said, "I got this." I whispered to Kim, "This isn't going to end well." She nodded and Milton said, "Mr. Nakamura would like you to talk to him with a little more respect."

The principal said, "So I don't talk to you with respect. Huh." He then took the spaghetti off his head and onto his plate. Nakamura tried to fix it but Milton continued to say, "This man use to be a hero so he doesn't even need this job."

The principal said, "Really?" Nakamura then said, "No I really need the job." Milton then said, "He demands that you apologize to him right now." The principal said, "Really?" Milton nodded and then principal then said, "Here's my apology. Nakamura. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Later that day we were all in the dojo with Nakamura when Milton and Jack walked in and Rudy walked out of his office. Rudy said, "Guys. Group meeting." We all walked over and he said, "Why is weepy Mchugie still here?" I said, "Maybe because this beanpole over here got him fired." Milton said, "HEY!" I said, "It's true." Milton then said, "The guys been through a lot Rudy. We found out why he gave up sumo and left Japan in shame."

Eddie then said, "65 wins in a row. Then rookie struts in and throws him out of the ring like a moldy pear." Nakamura heard Eddie say pear and he said, "You guys holding pears over there."

Kim said, "Theirs no pears darlings," with her southern accent peaking through. Jack then said, "As if that wasn't bad enough. He lost his entire life savings." Rudy said, "Wow. How'd he do that?" Jack replied, "He went on a game show called Are You Willing To Lose Your Life Savings."

Rudy said, "Fix this. Once the food runs out we're going to look tasty to that guy. Fix this." He then walked out and Jack said, "Hey guys I got an idea." I said, "You up to sharing it with the rest of us?" We walked over to Nakamura and said, "Nakamura. Milton was right your not a custodian. You're a champion and with our help you'll be one again."

Nakamura then said, "I told you that was a long time ago. Why do you guys believe in me." I said, "Because we do." Jack then said, "Lindsey. Look we live by something called the Wasabi Code. That means we never give up on each other." I said, "That's what I was trying to saw Jack."

Jack then said, "Sorry. We've just got to find a way to get you back on the horse." Jerry said (Not so lowly), "Ah Jack. It probably be safer if the horse got on his back. But you know either way."

Jack then said, "Wasabi?" We all put our hands in and Nakamura put his hand in and we all said, "Wasabi!" The next day I was sitting in the courtyard petting my Boxer Carter who I had brought with me to the dojo. I was wearing my blue racerback tank top, light blue boot cut jeans, my grey converse sneakers, and I had my hair in a waterfall braid bun.

Eddie said, "Their not back yet?" I said, "Do you see them around here?" Kim said, "Ignore her she's in a bad mode. And Nakamura wanted to run one more lap around the mall with his weight vest." Eddie nodded and said, "Why are you in a bad mode today?" I said, "My father called me last night and said that I was crazy for leaving Florida and that we would never forgive me for it."

Eddie said, "Well that sucks." I said, "Yeah." Carter then put his head on my lap and cried. I petted his head and hugged him. Kim said, "Your dog is so cute."

The others came over and Jack said, "Alright that was your best time yet. You ran around the entire mall in under four minutes." Nakamura released Milton from the harness and Milton said, "Bouncing around in that thing has given me a new respect for Kangaroos."

Rudy then came over and said, "Hey Nakamura. I saw you running through the mall carrying a big pasty baby that looked a lot like Milton." Milton then said, "I'm not pasty. I'm translucent." We walked into the dojo and Jack said, "Nakamura is training for his big come back."

Rudy said, "A comeback sumo match. I bet people would buy tickets for that." Carter by boxer and went over and laid down near the TV and Eddie said, "I paid 5 bucks to watch the Kelly's dog have puppies. I've seen the miracle of life and it's disgusting." I said, "It is not. Wait your right sorry."

Rudy said, "You know we can have the match right here in the dojo." Jack said, "That's great and all. But we don't have another Sumo wrestler for him to compete against."

Rudy then said, "I do." He told us how he met another one. He said, "We stayed in touch. I'll give him a call." We walked onto the mats and I laughed as Jerry came out of the men's changing room. Carter came over and started growling at him and I Said, "Easy boy easy." I grabbed a biscuit from my pocket and threw it over near the TV for him.

Jerry then said, "Alright Nakamura. Time for your real work out. Let's belly up." Jack then said, "Jerry. How's this thing gonna help? You look like a bloated turkey in a thong?" I laughed and said, "He does look like that."

Jerry ignored me and said, "It's gonna make him quicker. I'm scrappy and wiry. Now come on big guy." Jerry charged at Nakamura and he knocked him down with his hands and when Jerry tried to get up he couldn't. He said, "Hey. A little help. Thanks." We helped him up and he ran into the changing room.

Later that day everybody was in the dojo getting ready for the match I was in Rudy's office with Carter trying to calm him down since he wasn't used to being around so many people. When Nakamura came in followed by Jack, Milton and Rudy.

Jack said, "Nakamura you can't hide in here or anywhere." Nakamura said, "I'm not going out there. That's Yamasaki. He's the only one who ever bet me. I can't fight him man."

Kim then came in and opened the door and said, "Guys. We gotta put on a fight. The crowds getting ugly and their were none to pretty to begin with."

Milton then said, "This is all my fault." He then left and closed the door behind him." Jack then said, "Nakamura. Listen to me. You can't be running from this guy your whole life." I said, "He's right we all have people that scare us but we have to face them. I know that you can do it." Nakamura then looked at us and said, "I'm sorry Jack and Lindsey. I just can't go through with this."

Eddie then came in and said, "You guys have to see this your not going to believe it." We all ran out and I closed the door behind us and saw Milton facing Yamasaki. I thought, 'Nice knowing you Milton.'

We all routed for him saying, "Come on Milton." We all saw Nakamura grab Milton and say, "I got this one Milton." Milton said, "Go boy." We all cheered for him as him fought with Yamasaki. In the end Nakamura beat the only one who ever beat him by throwing him out of the ring.

We cheered the loudest out of everyone and went on to the mat to congratulate him. We all gave him high fives and I said, "Congratulations. You did it."

Jerry started chanting, "Nakamura stomp! Nakamura stomp!" We all started cheering and he did it and fell throw the floor.

The next day at school I was wearing my beach tank top, boot cut jeans, my grey converse's, and had I my hair in it's final bun. We we're all talking when Jack said, "Nakamura's heading back to Japan to get his title back." I said, "Good for him." Jerry then said, "I could be a sumo wrestler I just need to gain five- six hundred pounds." Eddie then said, "Your mom did it pretty easily." Jerry then said, "That's it." And started chasing him. Milton then said, "Jack. Lindsey. Have you guys seen my spelling bee trophy. I thought it was in my locker but I can't find it anywhere. I know it's small but it means a lot."

Jack said, "Don't worry Milton. I'm sure it's someplace safe." I said, "Yeah Milton. I've got to get to class bye." I was the only person that Jack had told that we was putting the trophy with the others on the shelf.

**Yeah Chapter 4 done. Up next weekend Dummy Dancing. Read & Review. **


End file.
